


Battle Against the Inevitable

by GirlInTheShadows99



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Romance, Sickness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. A rising sickness is slowly bringing Itachi down to his knees. He fights to hide it from his friends, but his sickening heart can only last so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Against the Inevitable

Itachi and Kisame walked side by side, silent through the streets. The only sound was the constant patter of droplets of rain drenching the city. It filled the world around them with a calming sound that echoed off the buildings. 

Kisame watched Itachi beside him carefully as the shorter man lifted his head to the downpour. Water fell steadily from his cheeks, down his chin soaking him thoroughly. Kisame could almost believe he was crying, lest the raven haired Uchiha would never do so in front of prying eyes. Itachi didn't even seem to react to the city around him.   
Or so he thought.   
"I never pegged you for a mother hen," Itachi remarked lightly his onyx eyes shifting towards Kisame for a moment before focusing back on the sky. Kisame's reply was a heavy snort, shaking his head sending water flying from his hair to join the rain. 

“Not in my nature,” he remarked. A brief pause and Kisame couldn’t help looking back at where they’d come, he let the words slip, “Are you sure you shouldn’t just stay there, at least for a night?” The dark-haired man’s reply was immediate in a firm shake of his head making Kisame grunt and curse softly. His blue eyes shifted back behind them at the building. It loomed above them and its windows glinted off the remaining light from the evening sun. Everything about it screamed sterile even from the outside and truthfully Kisame hated the look of it. But the way Itachi’s face, even after just being given meds, held a faint sickly pallor sent a deep shiver through the older man’s bones. He couldn’t see perfectly with the lack of light and he knew Itachi was naturally pale, but never this much so. And a hospital or not, they could help Itachi more than Kisame could hope to, first aid not being his strong suit. In all truth Kisame had always been better at sending people to the hospital more often than not.   
Even so, Kisame wouldn’t argue against Itachi. 

“What exactly did the doc say about how much longer treatment will last?” Kisame finally queried, the question tumbling out at long last. Since, doctors had some stupid, ridiculous issue with letting people know about others’ well beings.   
Itachi bumped lightly against Kisame’s arm, sensing the anger with his normal ease. The reply was just as short and simple, “It’s hard to say, my hearts been working hard already. It’s a lot of healing to be done.” His onyx eyes shifted to Kisame and paused before sending him a reassuring look, “No worries, Kisame, I’ll be fine just like always.” 

Kisame wasn’t given more of a chance to push further for answers as they arrived to Itachi’s home. A shake of his head and Kisame pulled himself together when they paused at the door. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you going to just stay here?” “No, can’t. The others are probably worried, I’ll go back and let them all know you’re alright.”   
A nod came as a reply, “I’ll come over tomorrow then.” Itachi began turning away as his pushed the door open quietly, he’d just begun to step out of the rain when a blue tinted hand pulled his shoulder and him back with it. Another second and Kisame’s lips were pressed against the Uchiha’s, hard and quick as the rain continued drenching over them. Just as soon it started, it ended and Kisame pulled apart and abandoned the threshold of the Uchiha residence. Back onto the dark slick streets headed for a deeper part of the city with his hands stuffed in his pockets.   
The walk wasn’t too long for him at all even being soaked through in water. It wasn’t unpleasant to him at all. Besides his mind was stuck on the Uchiha and the illness the doctor had revealed to them after they’d brought Itachi into the hospital due to a pain in his chest that had made him collapse months before earlier in the day. This was their fourth trip to emergency room in less than two months.  
That moment was sewn into Kisame’s mind, the idea of anything worse managing to terrify him thoroughly. It had truly been just that a random collapse. Before then Itachi had looked perfectly fine, mentioned or shown no signs of pain. It was an instant thing where his body just suddenly plummeted to the floor when his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It had been Kisame who’d caught him while Konan immediately called an ambulance. Once again, he was just left in the streets wondering what the nagging feeling in the back of his mind was. Kisame knew, Itachi hadn’t told him everything although that wasn’t precisely abnormal. The Uchiha was always reserved from others, revealing little and not saying much.   
It was the fact that that hadn’t changed that Kisame let it be. He would’ve been worried if Itachi had been more open about it. 

Kisame’s entire motivation cracked when he stepped through their hangout’s threshold and was met with the inquiring stares of every person in their group of friends. Konan was the first to step up worriedly “Kisame! Where’s Itachi!”   
A head shake silenced the girl and Pein pulled her over into his arms, stopping her from bombarding the large man with further questions they all knew would come. Instead everyone continued fixing him with the stares until he answered.   
“He’s back at his house for rest. Again, all the doc and Itachi would tell me is that there’s something wrong with Itachi’s heart. I’m pretty sure they’ll be upping any treatment and meds. Don’t worry Konan, he’ll be coming over here tomorrow.” When he finished Konan gave him her best scrutinizing look for a good few minutes before she let out a long breath, inched further into Pein’s arms and seemingly relaxed. 

“He hasn’t been too well for awhile now, un” Deidara chimed in softly leaving a silence to follow the statement. The blonde was looking the window his blonde hair blocking out any expression. Kisame knew the pair had never gotten along perfectly well, but that wouldn’t stop him from caring. It was Sasori who came up behind him, sitting next to Deidara thoughtfully. When the red-head seemed to have thought enough he turned to Kisame, as Kakuzu brought him over a towel to dry off.   
“Neither one would specify the treatment.” Kisame had no need to reply, it was Kakuzu who did as he made his way back to his desk. “It’s called doctor patient confidentiality, kid. Trust me the doctor won’t say a word and you know how Itachi is. He’ll handle everything on his own as usual.” The remark made Kisame close his eyes tightly with the idea that Itachi just wouldn’t say anything because of that. No one else in the room commented the tenseness set throughout Kisame’s body, for that he was thankful. But that was because no one in the gang felt comfortable at the moment. Pein was the next to manage something to say.

“Is his family home right now?” the ginger questioned carefully. Kisame shook his head, “No they’re off on a business trip he probably didn’t feel like going on.” Konan shot up to life once again her voice sharp, “He’s all alone there!”   
Rage began lighting up her amber eyes and Pein began murmuring in her ear until she relaxed against him on the couch. And suddenly everyone in the room had tensed, the entire atmosphere shifted as worry flowed throughout them all. Kisame turned his head staring out the window into the rainy depths that filtered out any details as day fully turned to day. The young man didn’t know what kept him from storming back out that door to sleep on Itachi’s couch for the night instead. The others probably had similar thoughts. Pein found his voice of reason.   
“We’ll see him first thing in the morning, if not we’ll go to him. It’s late; we’re tired; everyone go to bed. There’s absolutely nothing we can do either way. Let today’s demons rest.” And with that Pein got up and disappeared down a hallway, towing a silent Konan behind him. Everyone else quickly followed suit as per regular. Slowly one by one every filed out, all of them sparing an anxious glance at the door before disappearing. Deidara followed out last watching Kisame’s stiff form instead, but left nonetheless. 

Something in Kisame’s gut felt wrong. The hair on the back of his neck rose and Kisame’s heart ached in a dread so heavy it filled him to the core. Tonight didn’t feel right. Not here, not now. Itachi had been far too pale and Kisame just knew he hadn’t been imagining the slowly appearing dark circles under the raven haired man’s eyes. But was there anything he could do? Forcing his body one step at a time, Kisame made his descent away from the door. Until, he shut a door behind him and stripped out of his sodden clothes before lying back on his bed.   
But sleep never came to him. Not with his heart aching in such a terrible way, never before had the young man ever felt such a feeling of dread. He could only hope because Pein was right in more ways than one; there was nothing he could do. 

 

Kisame’s eyes shot open when his body was shaken vigorously awake. His body tensed and he jumped up out of the bed only to focus and meet the amber eyes of Konan. Glancing out his open window Kisame found just the beginning of the day’s rays of sun peeking through the glass before he turned back to Konan peculiarly.   
Never had Kisame seen such a heavy emotion laid out on Konan’s normally passive face. It worried him as his mind slowly defogged from sleep. When she knew he had focused on her Konan spoke rapidly, “I’m not waiting any longer. Come, now; we’re going to Itachi’s place.” Her words made his eyes shoot open to full alertness and all Kisame could do was nod before they were quickly rushing out of the building and onto the deserted streets.

The girl in front of Kisame wasn’t in the mood for taking her time. So they rushed down the streets through the morning hue and fogged streets. When Kisame kicked it into gear he was moving two meters a stride and Konan barely managed to keep up falling behind them. They arrived in front of the Uchiha residence in no time that way. There was only one car sitting lonely in the driveway with its black tinted windows. The glare of the sun prevented Kisame from seeing inside the windows, but even so that heavy feeling in his heart had only deepened.   
Such so that upon knocking at the door, when there was no answer he immediately barged open, thankful it was unlocked. Except he froze directly in that spot, the door swinging after him to bang the wall. Konan’s horrified cry behind him was what forced Kisame’s body into moving. 

Because there, in the center of the living room was Itachi sprawled out across the ground, motionless. Kisame’s own world flashed before his eyes in that moment.   
“Konan,” he roared diving to Itachi. “Call 911, now!”   
He then crouched down next to his friend and found the dark haired man’s chest was still heaving, unsteady fragile breaths. Kisame’s hand cradled against Itachi’s cheek where blood had slowly leaked down from the corner of his mouth. The moment they touched Itachi’s lids opened revealing onyx eyes dulled and unfocused. When they looked at Kisame some type of life seemed to return and a cold hand slowly wrapped around his where it was against his ashen face. 

“You’re so…warm,” Itachi breathed out his eyes falling shut on the end. That warmth was so relaxing now. His warmth bringing Itachi a small piece of safety against the pain burning the young Uchiha’s veins with every slow pump of his damaged heart. As any other words trailed off a damp cough dragged out of his lips, bringing fresh blood with it. Panicking, Kisame pulled Itachi’s head up settling it back on his own legs. He desperately clutched Itachi’s hand in his own.   
“Open your eyes right now Itachi! God damn it! Konan’s calling an ambulance, you’re gonna be okay!” Kisame’s voice trembled on the end when a faint smile turned up Itachi’s lips. Weakly, he shook his head raven locks of hair shaking around him, “Sorry Kisame that’s–it’s not going to happen. The hospital already knows; I’m as good as dead.”   
“NO!” Kisame cried out frantically his heart clenching and his throat tightening around him. His world focused completely on the man before him whose breathing was slowly lightening as the seconds ticked by, far too quickly. Never before had Kisame ever valued time so much. All those days in his past with Itachi at school; watching the clock tick by, begging it to go by faster. And now it just wouldn’t stop long enough for this to end. 

“I’m not letting you go Itachi!” Kisame repeated uncontrollably he could feel a stupid tear winding down his face. He wouldn’t accept it. Not now not ever. He couldn’t, wouldn’t! Then Itachi’s hand had made its way onto his face. Looking down Itachi held that same calm, collected expression. With both hands Kisame gripped onto Itachi’s, his body hunching overtop him. His voice trembled and finally softened. “Why Itachi?” was the only question the man could must to his best friend, his lover.   
“Why would you leave me like this? Why aren’t you fighting?” Kisame had to cut himself off as a deep wavering sob broke through his throat. “Please, don’t let go Itachi…”   
“I have to face death now. I’ve had this heart problem since childhood Kisame, I’m sorry for making you face it. But I always knew I would die soon. I don’t fear death, so please don’t do so for me, Kisame” Itachi murmured softly, gently; his voice was a feather light caress that brushed across Kisame’s soul. The larger man gritted his teeth and pulled his entire person together. Pulling himself up Kisame gazed down at Itachi, locking their eyes together. In that mere second a million things passed between them. Their eyes showing all their feelings of love and care, Itachi’s true acceptance of death and Kisame’s sorrow that began tearing its way into his heart. But most of all; memories, once so simple and vague now precious and pure. Kisame should’ve cherished them more he realized. The way Itachi always had taken such care with every moment he spent with all their friends. Itachi’s always deliberate actions to keep everyone in perfect care. The silence he kept in arguments. Everything. 

Every single thing went through the pair’s minds and then… Itachi’s world began fading, vision closing in around him. His heart gradually slowed to a faint thump barely there with no rhythm left as its remaining strength fell away. 

Thump…thump.....thump........thump............Nothing. 

Before his sight and beyond his power, Kisame watched. The mesmerizing onyx orbs of Itachi’s faded to a murky gray all streaks of blue disappearing. Then, they fogged over still staring straight up into Kisame’s own eyes. The hand within his own slowly grew colder and limp, releasing all grip on Kisame before dropping to the ground when Kisame released them and punched a fist into the ground beside him.   
His world slowed to nothing as Itachi’s fell away and in an instant Itachi Uchiha was nothing more than a corpse at his side. Gone. With nothing truly left to the world, except a brittle body nothing like the strength Itachi’s heart held. And for the first time in a long time, Kisame cried. Never had he cared so much, in a way he shouldn’t for another human being. The one who brought him out of being alone and secluded. Gave him a true life and friends. Now; Kisame was alone. Because Itachi was gone leaving a mark that Kisame could never replace. 

Konan’s sobs broke through from beside him, sirens sounded in the distance. Shutting his eyes tightly, squeezing them, before opening them again. Kisame wrapped his arms around Konan, but he only stared into Itachi’s fogged eyes. Wishing fervently to see them bright and alive, just once more. Because this time, just maybe, he might know to cherish their light, for the gift they always were.


End file.
